


need a little loving healing

by WinterSabbath



Series: dirty deeds done dirt cheap [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Loki, Caring Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Tony really shouldn’t be jealous because he’s Tony Stark, but this Fandral guy is good-looking, athletic, charming and all over his fucking boyfriend.





	need a little loving healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonchan/gifts).

Tony was fuming.

This guy had barged into his penthouse demanding to speak to him about an important matter that Iron Man needed to see to. But Loki had been sitting on the couch with Tony at the time and now _this guy was sitting on the couch beside Loki_. Right where Tony was seated earlier! The fucking nerve.

“They do call me Fandral the Dashing for a reason,” the agent winked at Loki, moving closer to _Tony’s boyfriend_. Loki didn’t move away and gave no sign of being uncomfortable. In fact, he gave Fandral a good-natured laugh. That had Tony more pissed than Fandral’s presence.

“Agent, aren’t you supposed to be discussing something with me?” Tony smiled fakely from where he stood on the left of the couch, his hand tightening around the glass of wine in his hand.

Fandral looked up as though he’d only notice Tony’s presence now. “Huh? Oh, SHIELD needs a consultation. It can wait though. After...,” he gestured to Loki.

Tony wished Fandral was ugly. Or at least not so god damned charming.

“Are you fucking with me? You barged into my house and now you want me to wait?”

“Relax, Anthony, Fandral isn’t doing any harm.”

Tony gaped at Loki. “First of all, since when was he _Fandral? _His first name is Agent. Second of all, I don’t even know if this guy is trustworthy because _I have not seen credentials_. Third of all, he’s flirting with you, that’s harm enough for me.”

“It’s not like you’re the boyfriend,” Fandral scoffed.

Tony scowled at him and looked at Loki. He was pissed that Loki wasn’t saying anything to Fandral so he grit his teeth, turning away. “You know what? Maybe I’m not. Leave the fucking consultation with JARVIS. I’m going to my lab. If you two need a room, stay away from my house. There’s a motel nearby.”

“Anthony—”

Tony ran down the stairs to his workshop. He blasted AC/DC in the lab, making sure he wouldn’t hear a single thing from upstairs. If Loki wanted to play it that way, _fine_.

Not a minute later, Loki was entering Tony’s lab with his access code. Tony was considering revoking it.

“Where’s your lover?” Tony asked bitterly after JARVIS lowered the volume of the music.

He heard Loki sigh and suddenly felt himself being pulled into a hug from behind. Loki kissed his cheek. “I did not mean to make you angry.”

“Really? Then what the fuck was that? You wouldn’t even tell him you have a fucking boyfriend. And don’t even fucking tell me you didn’t notice he was all over you or I will actually blast you with my repulsor.”

“I did notice. I did it on purpose because I needed it to happen,” Loki said softly.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? If you don’t wanna be with me anymore you can just say so,” Tony said, wriggling out of Loki’s grip. Loki didn’t let him, though.

“Fandral is a target and I was going to kill him two days from now. But he came here and I figured it would be a nice opportunity if I got close to him. Or if he trusted me,” Loki explained, stroking Tony’s hair.

If they hadn’t already been dating for six months, Tony would ask Loki if he was only getting close to Tony to kill him after awhile. But it’s been six months and if Loki was going to kill him, Tony wasn’t going to be here being hugged by him.

But that wasn’t really Tony’s issue with this whole thing.

He shoved Loki away, frowning. “You can’t just do that.”

“What?”

“I know you’ve said before that one of your strategies is to get close to people to lessen suspicion but this—I can’t do this, okay? I know you have your reasons for doing what you do so I don’t think shit of you for it. But I also know you have many ways to finish your job and I just... I don’t want you flirting with other people or letting other people flirt with you. I mean, I know we can’t really come out as a couple because then people will start looking at you and I _know _you live for anonymity and I’m learning to live with that. But seeing you flirt so openly with other people _pains me_. I don’t really want to ask much but I—”

“Okay,” Loki said.

Now it was Tony’s turn to be confused. “What?”

“Okay. I’ll stop and I’m sorry. I disregarded your feelings and acted like I was not in a relationship. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me and I will do my best to make it up to you.”

“Okay? Just like that?” Tony whispered, turning around.

“Yes, just like that. Anything for you, my Anthony. I do not wish to hurt you.”

The evident concern and care in Loki’s voice almost made Tony cry.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he choked out.

“And I, you,” Loki smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

“I forgive you, by the way,” Tony smiled after the kiss.

\--- --- ---

"Hold on, you're going to kill Agent Fandral?" Tony realized while he was working on upgrading his armor, "But he's SHIELD..."

"The Director of SHIELD asked me to do the job. They found out Fandral was spreading confidential information that could potentially destroy SHIELD."

Tony raised an eyebrow at this information then looked at his boyfriend, sprawled out on the couch with a knife in hand. He really, _really _shouldn't find that hot. Then he shrugged. "Eh, he should've seen that coming, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? if you have any prompts (whether it's in this verse or not) comment below!!


End file.
